


On a Mission

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Pete's World, Pete's World Torchwood, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Tentoo finds Rose really hot when she steps up into leadership on a Torchwood mission. Time to ship those pesky bomb-building aliens on home and show her just how much he loves being turned on by her. They have waited to take things slow so far, but they are both ready to cross that line for the first time!





	

**Author's Note:**

> A nonny on tumblr prompted: first time during or after a Torchwood mission.

_Damn_. The Doctor knew what it was to be turned on by Rose, of course. He had a running mental list of all the ways she seduced him, in every way possible. Up until now. This. This was something beyond any little fantasy or previous…. (ahem)… situation.

Fiery determination blazed in her eyes as she banished the hostile forces back to their own planet. She spoke loud and clear, hair blowing in the wind from atop the ruins of the exploded factory where the aliens had been building a bomb using Earth resources. Rose and their Torchwood team had stopped the bomb-making just in time, however, and she was giving the apprehended and arrested aliens a proper English dressing-down, complete with banishment and a warning never to return. Her stun gun shone from its holster as the sun hit it when she turned back to where the Doctor stood with their team. She was gesturing to him now. Oh. That’s right. He needed to program the aliens’ ship to return to its place of origin, no detours or pit stops allowed.

He blinked and shook his head, trying to focus on his task rather than the perfect shape of Rose’s perfect bum in those perfect black jeans. Not to mention how her Torchwood-issued protective jacket accentuated her curves in just the right way. It wasn’t just her body either, though he worshipped her form. It was the way she spoke with authority, her passion and command and almost regal presence. Rose Tyler had not only moxie now but poise and maturity and leadership and _bloody hell, he was so turned on._

When the aliens were finally on their way home and everyone from Torchwood was loading up into the company Hummers, Rose attempted to climb down from her perch overseeing the operation. He was, naturally, drawn to her like a moth and flame, as they say. She gave up trying to find a way down on her own; instead she held out her hands toward his shoulders and winked at him. He caught on, steadying her waist as he helped her down off the big hunk of destroyed machinery.

She smiled up at him and didn’t back away from where she had landed, her body so very close to his. It was all he could do not to kiss her there in front of everyone, on the job. He refrained, however, afraid she would feel how hard he was for her.

Rose had no such hesitancies. She ran a hand up from his shoulder to tilt his head down as she stretched on her toes. Her lips claimed their victory prize with fervor, that is, until Jake whistled.

“Oi! Lovebirds! Get a move on!” he called from the driver’s seat of the last remaining black Hummer.

“Alright, alright,” the Doctor mumbled.

“Doctor?” Rose asked. Her body slid down his as she pulled away from their kiss.

“Mmhm?”

“Is that…” She bit her lip, suddenly shy. He knew what that was about. He blushed.

“Yes.” He cleared his throat and felt the stiffie in question lose interest considerably at her pointing it out in public, though no one could hear them from here.

“Then we should get home and do something about it, yeah?”  

“Really?” he asked, letting hope slip into his voice.

“I’d say we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?”

“Ohhhh yes.” He nodded enthusiastically. “I’m ready if you are. Ready steady Freddy. Ready set go.”

She giggled and slipped her hand into his, turning to walk to the waiting vehicle. “Or as the French say, ‘Allons-y!’”

 

* * *

 

Rose had spent most of the ride home drawing circles on his knee. He sucked in a breath when she started doing it, but otherwise, remained a grateful recipient to her touches. Well, he also squirmed a bit at his returned arousal. Jake had dropped them off first, rolling his eyes in the review mirror at the couple as they climbed out and waved a quick adieu.

Now they were safely inside. Their front door, that is. They hadn’t gotten beyond the entry hall before they started snogging again. Jackets and shoes came off, dropped wherever they happened to fall as the couple made their way further into their flat.

Rose pulled away from their uncoordinated four-legged waddle. The Doctor made an involuntary whining sound and his bottom lip poked out in a pout.

“Bed,” she instructed. He nodded and followed. They didn’t quite actually make it to the bed, however. As soon as they were inside the bedroom, they ran into the same problem with the entry hall. He had her pressed against the wall, and she had a firm grasp on his hips, holding him close to her.

He forced himself to pull away far enough so he could get a grasp on her T-shirt. She helped him pull it over her head, and his button-up and T-shirt soon followed hers to the floor. The time apart was too much for their lips, so it took a while to make up for the snogging they had missed as they undressed. Eventually his pants got too uncomfortable, however, and he wrenched himself away from her.

“I believe you mentioned something about a bed?” he panted.

“Actually,” Rose pondered aloud as she took in his rumpled appearance and bare chest, “I think I like what we’ve got going on right here if that’s alright with you.”

Her hands stroked up and down his deceptively strong biceps. He was built lean and fast, a true born runner, but she also knew the power of those muscles and how attractively they flexed – when he was tinkering on the baby TARDIS, when he was working in the lab, when he was holding himself above her as she lay on her back…

“More than alright,” he growled in response to her suggestion. He pressed her back against the wall and brought his hands to the button on her jeans. As he undressed her, she had an idea.

“Tell me what it was earlier that did it for you and I might be able to do it again.”

“Hm?” He directed his attention to her words instead of admiring her bra.

“On the mission? The one we just came from? I kissed you to celebrate our success and felt something…”

“Ah.”

“So…” She pushed off the wall she had been leaning on and finished removing her jeans now that he had pushed them off her hips and was playing with the waistband of her knickers.

“So? What?”

“So was that the sonic screwdriver in your pocket I felt or were you just happy to see me?” She poked her tongue out of the side of her salacious grin.

“Oooo. Now _that_ was cheesy!” he laughed, half-admonishing, half-congratulating her on her terrible line. He admitted, “Well, it was all of it. You. In charge. Taking control. Being brilliant and strong and brave as always, but from a place of authority. I suppose I… well… It really works for you, that look.”

Rose hummed in delighted understanding. This gave her many ideas which she would save to expound upon and surprise him with later, but right now, her question had one immediate purpose.

“And when you saw me like that, what did you want to do to me?” Her voice was breathy with need now. He was leaning into her and his not-a-sonic-screwdriver was pressing into her hip.

“Oh so many naughty things, Agent Tyler.” He ducked down and kissed along her jawline and down her neck. She stretched to give him better access.

“Show me,” she begged. She blindly unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his jeans, and tugged down his zipper.

He discarded his jeans and met her eyes for a moment before deciding to go ahead and rid himself of his pants as well. Rose inhaled sharply and licked her lips. _This was really happening! Finally!_

He dipped his head down and caught her lips once more as his fingers fumbled with her bra clasp. He got it eventually and they parted just long enough for her to drop it in the pile at their feet.

“As much as I love this wall, I want this to be perfect our first time,” he whispered with all the due reverence of the moment.

“Yeah, another time,” she agreed and followed him to the big, soft, navy blue king-sized bed. It was by far her favorite gift from her parents’ spoiling upon her return to this universe, Doctor in tow.

She had a feeling it was about to become even more strongly her favorite, but for an entirely new reason. She crawled back on the comfy duvet with its silver-threaded accents and lay supporting herself on her elbows as the Doctor swept his eyes over her body. He joined her on the bed, wasting no time in sliding her knickers off her legs and tossing them to the pile.

“Oh, Rose,” he exhaled, seeing her exposed for the first time. “You’re so beautiful.” She swore there was a “my goddess” added to the end of that sentence, but it was barely audible so she couldn’t be sure.

He lay down beside her and kissed her sweetly, at first shyly, then bolder. She brought his tentative hand from her bare hip to her breast. His other hand snuck around her back to hold her close, freeing her to run a hand through his really great hair.

Abruptly, he shot up to straddle her hips, all wild eyes and gaping at her.

“Shit!”

“What?!” Her heart pounded at his sudden move, and she sat up too, ready to spring into action.

“I don’t… um…Rose… Do you have any… I mean to say, now that I’m part human, we’re compatible. You know. We need a… I don’t have any contraceptive devices.”

Rose laughed, much to his dismay.

“One, don’t ever do that again! Blimey, that scared me!” She slapped at his chest.

“Sorry.” He scratched the back of his neck with a guilty blush.

“’S alright. And two, you can call it a condom, you know. It’s not a dirty word. Not that I mind dirty words in the bedroom.”

“Noted!” He brightened and winked, but she continued with her list.

“Three, I’ve got an IUD, Doctor. We’re covered.”

The Doctor sighed in relief. “Well, in that case, where was I?”

“I believe you were making a topographical map of my nipples by way of touch memorization,” she informed him matter-of-factly.

“Ah, yes. And bonus points for making ‘topographical’ sound sexy, by the way.” He returned them to their previous positions, tugging her down beneath him once more and stretching out over her.

“And what do bonus points go toward?”

“This.” He traced his hand down her belly, past her curls, and slipped a finger through her folds. She gasped and bucked against his hand. His pride at this was too much. She used her hand threaded through his hair to bring their lips back together. His fingers slipping through her wetness got bolder and bolder until he was inside of her, stretching her walls and stroking that inner bundle of nerves in just the right way.  

“Doctor,” she panted against his mouth. Her back arched as his thumb found her clit. She moaned out, “Please, oh please.”

“Please what?” His cockiness was offset by his sincere worship, the purity of his desire to bring her pleasure overcoming his ego at his apparent natural talent at doing so.

“Inside! Want you,” she gasped. “Make love to me, Doctor.”

She had counted on that phrase being irresistible to him and she was right. She snuck a hand down to stroke his cock.

“Yessss, love,” he hissed out. “I am going to make love to you, Rose Tyler, until you come with my name on your lips. Would you do that for me?”

“Why don’t you find out?” she asked with an attempt at cheek, though it sounded more like begging by this point.

He settled in position over her, using the hand that had been inside of her and was covered in her juices to guide himself into her opening.

She whimpered at the stretching, knowing she would be sore tomorrow after so long without, and certainly never having had anyone of his size before.

“Are you alright, love? Did I hurt you?” he asked softly, noting the momentary discomfort on her face.

“No, not hurt, not really. Just… you’re big. It’s good, I promise. We’re a good fit,” she reassured, though by this point he was preening at hearing her compliment his size. Men. Same in any species.

“Ready?”

“Yeah,” she answered with an involuntary twitch of her hips. He set a rhythm – like his earlier kiss, it was slow and tender at first, then grew to passionate and faster. She wrapped a leg around his waist, and rubbed her foot (at first accidentally, then on purpose) against his bum. He thrust into her harder and smiled against her hair.

“You’re so incredible, Rose. Tell me what you want me to do, anything.”

“Touch me,” she requested between purrs of pleasure. Luckily, he knew exactly what she meant. He searched and found her clit again, this time more intentional in his ministrations. The closer she got to the edge, the tighter she squeezed around him and the slicker she grew. He could barely hold on, until finally she crashed over into oblivion. “Doctor, ohhh, my Doctor, yes!” was her mindless chant. Hearing her moaning his name in fulfillment of his earlier request sent him to his climax as well. He rocked his hips with each thrust, drawing out her bliss to its fullest extent. He relished the feeling of spurting into her, the way her muscles throbbed around his cock, the portrait of ecstasy her beauty painted beneath him.

He lowered himself, careful not to crush her but wanting to be wrapped up in her like two halves of a broken whole, finding its way to completion in the most erotic of meanings of the word.

She stroked along the muscles of his back and whispered in his ear since it was so conveniently located next to her swollen and grateful lips.

“I love you.”

 “Mmmm,” he hummed in contentment. “And I love you.”

It wasn’t the first time they had said it – not even the first time that day – but it was the first time while floating in mutual orgasmic paradise, and thus, they would remember it forever.

Eventually, he rolled off of her and she pecked a kiss to his lips before heading to the loo to clean up. He caught sight of their pile of clothes and the wall – the one they had promised they would occupy in the future for such an encounter. The fact sunk in that there would be a next time. Plenty of next times. That this would become a regular part of “forever” with Rose Tyler. He grinned to himself as he processed this new reality. He had a mission and he would gladly accept it: making love to his Rose for the rest of their lives.


End file.
